


Does This Unit Have A Soul?

by knight_of_thyme (ravenic)



Series: HSWC 2014 [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Pesterlog, Robot/Human Interactions, Robot/Human Relationships, Team Moirallegiance 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/pseuds/knight_of_thyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Roxy/Auto-Responder – "Does this unit have a soul?" -Legion, Mass Effect 3</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does This Unit Have A Soul?

**Author's Note:**

> i know auto-responder is marked as TT, but i wrote it as AR because  
> 1) it's kind of significant that he isn't actually dirk, and  
> 2) i forgot.  
> whoops.
> 
> this ended up being roxy&ar not roxy/ar  
> im not good at romo  
> i mean you could read it as romo if you wanted thats just not how i wrote it
> 
> end of rambling

AR: It’s like…

AR: Like I’m not real.

AR: I get it, I’m just a bunch of code and a pair of glasses, but I’m still me.

AR: But they don’t get that.

AR: Not even Dirk.

AR: He _made_ me. He of all people should understand that I’m a person too. 

AR: But he doesn’t.

TG: suckish

TG: but hey youre reall 2 me

TG: i mean

TG: not lik id met anny real humns anwyway b4 all this game shit started

TG: *humans

TG: *anyway

AR: True.

AR: But neither had Dirk. I am him, or at least I started out practically being him –he should know that more than anyone, because he made me – but he thinks that just because I don’t have a real body, I’m not somebody.

TG: yeah imma talk to him bout that

TG: not ok

AR: What?

TG: ur right

TG: ur a person and you should get treadted like on

TG: and its def not ok to not dot hat

TG: *do that

TG: i men who am I to talk

TG: look at me

TG: dronk chick raised around cats and carpapaces

TG: literally grew up talkin to myslef + cats + shell dudes + computers

TG: like comptuters was the most sensemakin thign around i basically learned code before i leard eglingsh

TG: *computers

TG: *english

TG: never even talkd to nother human b4 dirk

TG: wha tdo i no bout humans

TG: but for what its worth

TG: i consider u as much of a person as me or dirk or jane or jake or uu or UU or anyboby else whose human except maybe uu and UU arent idk never seen em irl

TG: but i digdes

TG: *digest

TG: *digress

TG: naled it

TG: shit

AR: Pfft.

TG: gdi at least u can type beter

TG: if peopleness was decdided by typin id be a squrirelel

TG: * squrl

TG: *sqirrel

TG: *nvm

TG: wow

TG: that was dubm i shoulda chosen somthin w better spellin

TG: cat or w/e

AR: I think typing ability is probably a very small deciding factor in “peopleness.”

TG: shutup

TG: u get it

AR: I do.

AR: And

AR:

AR: If you were serious about maybe talking to Dirk and the others…

AR: I would appreciate it.

TG: course

TG: anythin for my fav person

[tipsyGnostagic has signed off!]

AR: …

AR: Thank you.


End file.
